midgetbearstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost and Abandoned Let's Plays
Overview A brief listing and description of several lost and/or abandoned series that either once were visible on the channel and are no more, or never even made it that far. These are the mysterious videos few people know about... ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' An early contender for a place on the channel, this series never actually made it that far. We were playing this game on a Gameboy Color emulator, and while the series was going fine and was actually decently funny Vinny decided it wasn't up to standards, and so it was scrapped after only having a few episodes recorded. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' (Original) This LP on the PS2 has actually been referenced numerous times, especially in any Star Wars-related videos. It was among the first recordings we ever made. The whole LP was completed but never released on YouTube for having gameplay so terrible it would make DarkSydePhil blush. This series is where such running jokes as "THRAK!" and "DROIDEKA!" come from, both of which are referenced in other videos but never fully explained, leaving the viewer somewhat in the dark. A flashback to a particularly funny moment delivers the only footage from this series on YouTube in Episode 3 of our 2014-15 replay of the game. ''Metroid Prime'' Primarily a "Matt" playthrough, Metroid Prime for the Gamecube actually had quite a few episodes released on YouTube and ran as the original Wednesday slot beside Persona 4 Monday and Star Wars Battlefront Friday. Around 30 or so episodes were released, but due to several factors, including lack of viewer interest and indeed, lack of player interest, as well as the difficulty of the FUCKING PHAZON MINES, HI, WE REMEMBER YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT-- Ahem. The difficulty of a certain part of the game led to around ten attempts at an episode which always resulted in Game Overs, which got so repetitive that we collectively agreed to end the series with no fanfare whatsoever. Viewers did not notice, and those who did did not complain. ''Shadow The Hedgehog'' The spawn of Satan himself was never released on YouTube. Due to the long, long, LONG nature of the Mad Matrix Dark Mission, as well as being generally not fun to watch and taken way too seriously by Matt, who was still under the delusion it was a good game rather than "so bad it's good", this Gamecube LP never saw the light of day. It was so bad that we no longer even have the original files, choosing to instead delete any evidence it ever existed. Beware, it may make a comeback... ''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'' Despite being a relatively fun series on the Gameboy Advance, this adventure starring Epic the Charmander and his faithful pal Bowser the Mudkip only got five episodes in before Vinny misplaced the game cartridge. The videos that existed were privatized and never referenced again. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' (Original) Our initial BFII LP on the PS2 was actually available publicly on YouTube for a long time, but after review we determined that it was just too cringe-inducing for mortal eyes. That, and we needed a Thursday series to replace Knights of the Old Republic. So, we decided to privatize the old LP and begin anew. ''Pokemon: FireRed Version'' (Original) The current incarnation of this LP featuring such lovely characters as Rebecca, Don Pointy and RK-09 is a far cry from the original. This Gameboy Advance LP was the first Let's Play we ever recorded, and would have made it to YouTube (much to our everlasting shame) if the capture software hadn't crashed, forcing us to re-record the first several episodes multiple times. If memory serves, we never even made it to Brock. The original first episode is still in Brandon's archives, locked away from the general public... ''Pokemon: Emerald Version'' This Gameboy Advance game only got one recorded episode, which was never released. However, unlike most of the games on this list, Emerald was actually so funny that we were literally incapacitated (Matt choked quite hard on the water he was drinking) and we were forced to stop recording. The consensus was that we were simply not ready for such hilarity, and thus the LP never saw YouTube. ''Skyrim'' (Original) Tanjiro Tanaka, the cabbage-despising Orc of the current LP, is a far more interesting protagonist to follow than his forefather, Melvin the Master. This Xbox 360 LP got only three episodes on YouTube before we shut it down for the simple reason that it was too boring, and we weren't taking advantage of the insane and highly explorable world of Skyrim. ''Mass Effect'' (Original) While the lore-ridden world of Mass Effect is an amazing one, there was a time when Matt simply could not appreciate that. As such, this LP saw us only get as far as finding the Beacon before it was abandoned out of Matt's insistence that such games are only fun for the player. This Xbox 360 series was never posted to the channel. ''Dead Space'' A recently remembered series thanks rediscovered in Brandon's back catalogue of long forgotten MBS material. Not much is remembered in regards to this Matt solo-play for the PS3 except that he hates the memory of it. Maybe at some point it will make a comeback. ''Dragon Age: Origins'' This series for the Xbox 360 has been attempted twice, and each time has ended in the exact same place. Despite the initial fun factor of the game, Vinny has always lost heart shortly following the tutorial. Despite the beautiful "Ginger Lincoln" character we made for our second attempt, the series simply couldn't hold our interest and will likely never be attempted a third time. Category:Lost Videos